icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unknown/@comment-4801351-20120208070818
i have a idea for a special movie episode that everybody will want to watch before the show ends iParty with Victorious 2: iBring Back All That! in this 3 hour episode, After watching an episode of All That online and finding out that the original All That studios is gonna be torn down, Cat (from Victorious) accidently chats with the iCarly gang online during their web cast and tells them about the All That studio being torn down, so Carly hatches an idea that what if they bring back the original cast of All That (Lori Beth Denberg, Danny Tamberelli, Josh Server, Alisa Reyes, Katrina Johnson, Angelique Bates and of course Kel Mitchell) but Freddie says "if we are gonna bring back the most famous cast from th 90s Nick, were gonna need more help. Then Cat says to them online that she'll get her friends (Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck and maybe Trina) to help and Carly says Oh, Ok Cool, hey um Here's and idea and i know it sounds crazy but, um how's about you and your friends come over on tonight and will figure out how we will save All That and Cat says Yay that ill be great i can't wait to tell my friends, see you soon byyyyeeeee.(and also for some reason, Kenan Thompson was watching an episode of iCarly an hears them during the filming that the All That studio is being torn down, and the iCarly gang wants to bring back the original cast of all that, put and have a fund raiser, and after he heard that he'd dropped what he was doin and he was headding to seattle to meet with the iCarly crew), and back at Hollywood Arts, Cat starts handing out flyers to save the all that studio, then Tori and Andre asked Cat what she's doing and she said "handing out flyers to save All That" and she also says oh i was also gonna ask if you guys want to help me save it, in second half, the iCarly gang and Hollywood Arts (Victorious) gang have a meeting in the loft, but then they get interruptted by a knock at the door and Cat answers the door and it's Kenan Thompson saying "You Can't Have an All That Meeting without Me!! and everybody says KENAN!!!!! and everybody starts to give him a big group hug. Kenan(gets his crazy idea look and) says if were gonna do this,.... we gonna do it right, Gibby says um how....Kenan says Very simple my friend, now Gibby, grab me a coconut, a fat cake, a good burger, a guy named Dan, a jackhammer, a big RV, and some Orange Soda and meet me down by the docks, Now!!, come on ....GIBBY!!!! and Gibby says Kenan, where am i gonna get all that stuff .......and i don't know a guy named Dan, Kenan!!!!, AW i knew he would do something like this,....KENAN!!!!, AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW Here it Goes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. so now Cat, Carly, Tori, Sam, Andre, Freddie, Kenan & the rest of the gang are off in an RV finding the original cast of All That, first to find Lori Beth, next Danni Tamberelli and Josh Server, then the girls, Alisa, Katrina & Angelique and finally Kenan longtime best friend Kel Mitchell and when they all find him (here's the big shocker) Kel tells them that he's not intrested first Kenan bribes him with Orange Soda and Kel says Man i ain't falling for that again, that trick is gettin old , Kenan says Aw Man, Kel says Wait....gimmie that....well.... maybe, just for old time sake, Kenan says well in that case, Kel.... Who loves Orange Soda (Kel says) Kel Loves Orange Soda (Kenan says) Is it True (Kel says) MMMHMMM.....I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I DoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH, and then he drinks the orange soda, but he still ain't doin it and ask everyone (nicely) to leave, but Cat overhears him talking about not doing it and stays for a minute a talks to him that she's started this whole thing and doesn't want it to go and she starts getting emotional and cries in front of Kel (making him realize that everybody loves that show and does't want him to forget all the times he had) and then Kel says MERECYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......Ah, AH!, AH MAN IM So Sorry, Im So SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I'll DO IT!!!!!!!!!, I'll DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!, For ALL The KIDs!!!!!!!!, and he hugs Cat for his forgivness and she and Kel have to catch up to them and meet them at the All That studios. Meanwhile at the All That studios Kenan, Carly and the gang start to clean clean up the place and then Cat arrives and says Hi Everyone, Tori, Carly and Andre looked conserned and Tori said Cat, where in the world were you, (Andre says) Yeah Little Red, we were starting to worry there, (Carly), yea, plus we were starting to clean up some old slime,....and trust me you do not want to get messy in that. Cat says im sorry guys,....i got a ride from very special person that will help us. Kel says Hey....It can't be All That without Me. (everybody says ) Kel!!!!, Kenan says Kel...this is amazing,...but what made changed your mind man. Kel says Well Kenan, someone very special... and cute..help me realize on what's important to the good times we've had in here. and i don't want to miss any of it. Kenan says ain't it the truth dawg, Kel says yea, Kenan says ...So We Cool, Kel says Yea We Cool man. Kenan & Kel patch things and are now reunited and also there best friends again. So now they clean up the studio, making it nice and clean and also found thier All That costumes (like Miss Piddlin, Superdude, Ed, Coach Creaton, Loud Librarian, Dectective Dan, Jack Campbell: Fat Cop). while they finishing cleaning up for the All That Telethon, Kevin (the stage manager) comes in and says Hey whats with all the hohaw, and the original cast says Kevin!! and Kenan says What brings you here man, Kevin says well i heard that you are trying to save the studio and i was wondering if i can help and Kenan (in an wired look) says sure oh and Kevin i like u to meet the Cat and the iCarly gang who started this whole thing, the iCarly gang say hi to him and Kevin says Listen just because your stars of a popular web show that doesn't mean i run things around here and im the Man, and Sam says No.....your not. Kevin says well....still tough noodles, now i want u kids out of in 5 minutes or im gonna....door, ....whats in this door... tell me. Freddie says Gee..I Don't Know, Beck says Yeah...Why don't you open it. Kevin says Don't tell me how to open a door...Sassy, Kevin opens the door and bunch of old props fall on him and now Katrina says Wow...Now That was All That, Josh says You got that right and Lori says, now that that's settle and all , what do you say we go start rehersing for the telethon show, and everyone cheered for joy ,Carly says (to the cast) Have a good show guys and the iCarly Victorious gang sigh in sadness and Kenan said the iCarly and Victorious gang, Guys me and the gnag would be honored if you join me and the cast for big extraviganzza and the gang said Yes and cheered for joy and Spencer said HEY!! enough with Cheers and excitment Lets Go Start The Rehearsal and Everybody cheered and started rehearsing. So, the show was only an hour away and Freddie did manage to get Musical Guests, Justin Bieber, Big Time Rush, Usher, Cody Simpson, Chris Borwn & Mindless Behavior to perform on the show. and thier will be sketches like Good Burger Sketch, Coach Creaton, Vital information, Miss Fingerly, Jack Campbell Fat Cop, Loud Librarian, Repairman, also two new sketches starring Spencer called Crazy Steve and Baby Spencer, a sketch for Gibby Called What's Gibby Thinking About, The idiot Farm Girl sketch starring Carly & Sam and of Cousre Mavis & Clavis will be in a sketch and introducing Justin Bieber (who will be performing alongside Chris Brown & Cody Simpson, who will be on his new Believe album this year) (wait theres also a twist ,When the Dershlists find out they plan to sabatoge, the show and also ruin iCarly again) what do you think Dan, i really hope they make this episode before iCarly ends, please do this episode from the bottem of my heart, please.